The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Don Sergio’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new double-flowered Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in October, 2004, of a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 19991905-001, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 20040957-001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Don Sergio was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in August, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands since February, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.